Good 'ol Strippin'
by RecklessandGone
Summary: What happens when Jeff watches the love of his life dance? CM punk/Jeff Hardy slash. i repeat SLASH! Don't like it? Don't read!


Good 'ol strippin'

Rated-HardR o

Pairing-JUNK!!

Why?- 'Cause It's hot? And I'm not tired yet and I have writer's block (kinda) for my other stories I'm writing soooo =p

No beta so all mistakes are- Oh ya get the picture!

Warnings- M/M slash, cursing, M/M Sex.

Disclaimer- Do you see Jeff and Punk making out in the ring? OK then no I don't own em.

I sighed and downed another shot as my friends hooted and hollered for the twinks on the stage shakin' their junk. (A/N- Pun!!) "Eh Jeeeeeefferz why *hic* areish yewz wiff uz?" A slightly drunk Matt asked when he stumbled over. "There ish haaaaawtz guysh ova der!" I sighed softly. "Because Matty I don't find them attractive" Now don't get me wrong, those boys were cute and all but they didn't have the beauty Punk has. Let it be known that I love Phil Brooks. "C'mon their all sho cute!" "Matty go back to making it rain with Shanny okay?" "Hooookaaaay" I sighed again and tipped my head back. That is until I head Benny Benassi's Satisfaction blare through the speakers above me. I directed my eyes to the staged and I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. There he was in all his sexiness. But wearing a vest made out of chains and a zebra print thong. I was hard under a second. All the perverts were hollering EXTRA loud for my Punkin'. Well he's not mine yet… My senses were on over drive as I walked over to the platform. My legs almost gave out as the swung fuckin' _upside-fuckin-down _on the silver pole. When he noticed me he smirked and sashayed over. "Hey Jeffy whatcha doin' here?" Phil asked in a sugary tone. "I-I…." Oh my God I can't even form words!! "Wanna stick a dollar in here sweet cheeks?" He chuckled out and pulled the side of the undergarments open a little. My shaky hand quickly stuck 3 crumpled dollars in Punk's underwear. "Mmmm thanks cutie." He gave me a peck on my lips before going off and dancing some more before dipping low and practically grinding on the floor. Then Phil started grinding on the pole. Oh God what I wouldn't give to have Phil grind on me like that. Finally the song ended and Phil collected the ones on the floor and hurried backstage. I quickly ran after him and found him in a tacky dressing room counting his earnings. "Come in Jeffy-Baby" I groaned lightly at the name. "P-phil…" "Yes?" He purred sexily. "What the FUCK was that?!" "Uh me dancing?" "Since when were you a stripper?! " "Eh Part time job" "But you make so much money in WWE!" "I could use the extra money baby" He purred again. "And when did you turn into this sexy God?!" "Haha I've always been like this. You've just never noticed" Well I've noticed his sexiness just never the way he talked.. "So male stripper?" "Yup it's actually fun" "How so" "I like danc-" He suddenly stopped when he noticed the bulge in my pants." "Looks like Jeffy liked my dance." Suddenly I became the smug Jeff Hardy. The sexually frustrated, smug, Phil-wanting Jeff Hardy. "Yup. Every. " Phil threw his head back and moaned loudly as I growled those words out. His neck looked so fucking delicious right now. In a split second I was latched on the pale throat of Phil Brooks. Mmmm he tasted so fucking good! My eyes clouded over as Phil let out a slutty moan as I latched my canines in his throat; lapping at the ruby liquid. Even his blood tasted heavenly! "J-jeff. I neeeeed you" Phil tugged at my now short locks and I had to stop enjoying Phil's life source; Instead I had to rip off what little clothes he had on. A low moan rumbled in my throat at the site of my Phil, MINE, on a ratty couch; naked and cock leaking a large amount of precum. I longed to taste it but I had a better idea. Shedding my clothes quickly, I shoved Phil on his knee's; enjoying his whimper. "" "Ooooooh fuck yeaaah." Green orbs rolled back as Punk's hot and wet mouth wrapped around my extremely hard cocks. Licking around my head and drinking my clear, salty liquid. "Fuck you have an amazing mouth!" Phil chuckled and sucked harder; deep throating occasionally. When I felt that fire building up in my stomach I grabbed a handful of ebony locks and tugged hard. Pulling Phil's mouth off of my cock. "Lay down baby. I'ma make ya feel so good." Punk let a groan of approval and lay down on the couch. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and sucked on them like candy. Letting my teeth scrap on them softly. I lapped at them one more time before rubbing the wet digits around Punks pink hole. Not wanting to waste ANY time, I slammed both fingers in Phil warm and tight entrance. "AAAAH JEFFFY!" I smirked wickedly. "Yes Baby?" Screw prep just fuuuuuuck me." "Ya-" "YES I'M FUCKING SURE BITCH!" "Ouch that hurt." Wetting my hand in precum I slid it across my cock; getting it wet and slick. "Ready babe?" "Yes!" With one quick thrust I was buried deep inside Punk. "O-ohh Fuck soooo tight!" "A-ah mooove" "Whatever you want my Prince." Starting a hard pace, I almost fucked Phil through the couch. "Oooh Jeff kiss me" I grinned and leaned down to kiss my Prince. He tasted so good! Like Pepsi and mint. I suddenly felt Phil arch up and scream into the kiss. "Jeeeeeeeeff you found it!" Mmm good. Changing angels a little I struck Phil's prostate over and over 'till he was a withering mess. Putty in my fingers. "Just a little more Phil." I started stroking Punk's weeping cock in time with my thrusts. In a few seconds Phil was crying out and came all over his stomach and mine as well. The tightening muscles around my cock was too much and they milked me dry. I fell a boneless heap onto of Phil, who at the moment was almost comatose. With a few shards of strength I whispered "I love you Punkin' " I smiled and fell asleep when I got a soft kiss as a response. Best day ever…

End!

------------------\

Thank God I'm done! Now I can sleep! Let it be known that I'm kinda crappy when I write in POV. Not that I'm bad just not good = let it be known that I'm not the best at writing drunk people… Well R&R Please! Now I am off to bed! Buh-bye! XoXoXo~ Kisses :*


End file.
